[unreadable] [unreadable] Substance use and intimate partner violence (IPV) commonly co-occur among male perpetrators seeking substance abuse treatment. Both substance abuse and IPV together constitute a major public health issue that is being encountered throughout criminal justice and substance abuse treatment facilities. Rates of co-occurring substance abuse and IPV are high, ranging from 40-60% across studies. Studies have shown a well- established link between substance use and IPV. Male substance dependent patients seeking treatment have prevalence rates of violence as high as 50-60% in the year prior to substance abuse treatment. Male offenders of IPV who are entering substance abuse treatment are a high- risk group for violence, substance abuse and IPV relapse. IPV-related problems within the substance abuse treatment community is a pervasive problem and coordinated efforts need to be undertaken to address this large and growing public health concern. Preliminary research has already begun to show that targeting substance use alone can decrease both substance use and IPV- related problems. However, there is a need to develop treatment models that utilize skills training for both substance use and IPV as an attempt to further reduce substance abuse and intimate partner violence. Thus, in this Stage 1 project, a resubmission in response to NIDA PA-03-126, we propose to: 1) Develop and pilot a Substance Abuse-Domestic Violence (SADV) Individual Therapy Intervention for offenders of IPV (Stage 1a); and 2) Conduct an initial randomized trial evaluating the feasibility and efficacy of adding a SADV Intervention for offenders of IPV vs. a standard Individual Drug Counseling Approach (IDC) for offenders of IPV (Stage 1 b). The major goal of this project is to recruit an ethnically diverse sample of 80 substance dependent male offenders of intimate partner violence (IPV) at a substance abuse treatment facility. Clients will be randomly assigned to either the 12 week SADV condition or the 12 week IDC condition. We will evaluate the efficacy of these manualized treatment modalities and we will evaluate the durability and/or delayed emergence of these treatment effects after the cessation of study by providing 3-, 6- and 9-month follow-ups. [unreadable] [unreadable]